


Sinking In Shadows: The Fourth Wave

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/F, Gore, Heavy Angst, Murder-Suicide, Romance, Suicide, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Rationality & sensibility, traits that are embedded into all life forms to a certain extent, can become clouded when the instinct to retrieve what is lost becomes overwhelming..





	Sinking In Shadows: The Fourth Wave

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_"Yearning to own someone leads to mistakes, some harmless and others destructive but regardless of which, a mark will be left on the object that is tainted by humanities bloodied deviances"._ **

 

 

 

Renko was nothing if not dedicated. 

"See, Merry, I figured it out!". 

The blonde walking next to her was use to it from before they became a couple & dated. 

"If we get into Gensokyo at certain times, we can pin point when the barrier is at its weakest!". 

The problem was that Renko's attention to her research outweighed everything else. 

"What do you think? I mean it is plausible right?". 

Their relationship had suffered greatly in order for the brunette to gain knowledgeable wealth. 

"Don't give me that look, Merry, I just get carried away but can you blame me? Gensokyo is amazing".

Merry smiled weakly and increased the grip of Renko's hand in hers. 

"I'm jealous that you can reach there in your dreams. Ah what I wouldn't give to have that ability". 

The blonde thought otherwise as it was nothing but a burdening curse. 

"Well, I guess it has its down side". 

Merry couldn't help but to grin at the understatement as they walked into their home. 

"Though I wonder if you're going to go tonight? You can give Yukari a message for me?". 

A bigger grin settled on her face because the blonde knew Reimu had killed the youkai, reaping the seeds she had sown. 

"Ah I'm tired! Should we go to bed earlier?". 

Maribel merely shrugged as she stepped forward and held Renko's face. 

"Merry?". 

She stared hard at the brunette's eyes before kissing her and completing their embrace. 

"Hm, I certainly don't mind this". 

Merry could only sigh as it was too late for the attention. 

"Its been a while since we did it huh".

Little did Renko know that that wasn't even close to the rest of the depleting emotions. 

"What was that?". 

Merry spoke up though her voice was aloof and detached. 

"Merry..".

The brunette froze on the spot, almost feeling Maribel's sanity retract. 

"I, I don't understand". 

If Renko doesn't have time for Merry in this world, maybe she'll have time for her in the next. 

"You're scaring me, have, have I done something?". 

In the corner of Renko's eyes, she saw something that caused panic to eject. 

"What..are you doing?!". 

It was too late as the barrel of the gun was firm against Renko's chest.

"Merry, wai-". 

The bullet tore straight through and the brunette's body landed on the floor to rest. 

"...".

Satisfied with seeing her lover's deceased form, Maribel uttered that it wouldn't be long. 

"...". 

Renko wouldn't have to be alone as she'd be joining her soon enough to fix what went wrong. 

"...". 

She glanced at the gun in her hand before whispering how much she loved Renko despite what was done & said. 

"...". 

As soon enough, Maribel's own blood would stain the floor red. 

"...". 

Merry then put the gun towards her head, of course she couldn't live without Renko and she knew she'd rather be dead, so with one final second which was filled with dread, she allowed herself to join her lover and leave behind a bloodshed. 

 ** _"Wait for me, Renko"_**. 

 

***

 

For science, Chiyuri would've done anything at one point. 

"I don't see any reason for me to continue". 

But after Yumemi's strange death, it was like the professor was Chiyuri's missing joint. 

"It back fired for Yumemi, anyway. Everything we did here in Gensokyo was ridiculed".

Rikako kept her steely gaze on the figure hunched and sat on the edge of the loch. 

"It was a failure, I was a failure to her". 

Nothing that the scientist did could bring the distraught woman back nor could she ever be her rock. 

"There's no point hanging around here. Not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, Rikako".

What she had done was give Chiyuri every part of her mind, body and soul. 

"I know it would've been worse if you weren't here". 

But it was all in vein as Yumemi was the only one that could make the blonde whole. 

"I do mean it". 

Rikako couldn't really tell as Chiyuri's tone sounded devoid. 

"But, I guess I can't take it anymore".

And till that moment, the scientist had done everything she could to fill the gaping void. 

"I don't know what to do without her!". 

With her heart breaking and patience depleting, Rikako walked up behind Chiyuri. 

"I'm really sorry about this". 

She had rested her hands on the blonde's shoulder to offer some sympathy. 

"Thanks". 

But that wasn't all she was willing to do as there was only one way the woman would heal. 

"I will miss you". 

Rikako replied and said she'd miss her too as her fingers savoured each feel. 

"I just can't leave Yumemi, even if she is not here with me". 

The scientist gulped to conceal the tears. 

"It isn't the same. I feel empty without her". 

Which was how Rikako felt without Chiyuri's actual affection, with no hesitation and no fears. 

"It isn't fair!". 

Her arms had encircled the blonde's neck as Rikako's chest pressed against her back. 

"Why did she have to leave me?!". 

Chiyuri's choked sobs emptied as Rikako's hold around her neck turned into more of a torture rack. 

"Hey, can..you loosen up, it hurts". 

The scientist did the opposite till her forearms squashed against Chiyuri's delicate throat. 

"Ri..kako!".

Chiyuri began to panic as the air traveling up from her lungs could barely be enough to keep her afloat. 

"Stop! P-please!". 

But the scientist kept squeezing ferociously, right up until Chiyuri's oesophagus was blended with her larynx & trachea. 

"...".

The squelching skin slackened against Rikako's arms which caused a stream of blood to rush out and appear. 

"...". 

Chiyuri's lifeless head remained supported against Rikako's chest as the bloodied pieces dribbled down her chin and coated the scientist's arm. 

"...". 

 

She could feel the flooded throat meld around her wrist, which made Rikako calm. 

"...".

At least Chiyuri was happy now, at least she was put out of her misery. 

"...".

That was all Rikako could conclude while the blonde's lifeless body continued to bleed free. 

"...". 

Killing her was what Rikako counted as giving her reprieve, now she didn't have to suffer and could reside with Yumemi, but the scientist had paid a price so dearly as the woman she loved ceased to be. 

_**"Chiyuri, are you happy now? Tell me"**. _

 

***

 

She had final found the perfect opportunity. 

"Who would've thought a shinigami could be so..flexible". 

Seiga was cat like in the way she stirred awake from her sleep, so regal & pretty. 

"I think I look could get use to this, what do you think? Komachi?". 

The redhead agreed lazily as she yawned and stretched out. 

"Though I wouldn't want you to get chewed out by that boss of yours". 

Komachi was amused by Seiga's faux concern and flout. 

"Hmm, well, we can deal with her after. You sure know how to love a woman, is that something they teach you along with collecting souls?". 

A vague response was all the hermit was given as she rested on the shinigami's bare thighs. 

"It definitely came in handy, along with some other things". 

That made Komachi chuckle while she reveled in capturing the bait because of the pleasure she could provide. 

"All that running away from you did get a little tedious. If only you'd confessed to me sooner". 

The shinigami's smile widened as Seiga's face was staring ahead. 

"We could have started this escapade earlier". 

Indeed, Komachi wished she knew that getting Seiga in her grips meant pinning her down on a bed. 

"What was that? What about Yoshika?". 

Stalling for the right moment was integral for the shinigami's final plan. 

"My darling Yoshika is wonderful company too but, sometimes I need something much more..alive. More tangible". 

Seiga stroked her hand down the length of Komachi's outstretched leg, each digit sinking the further down they ran. 

"Do you understand me now, Komachi?".

The woman's hand ruffled Seiga's blue hair as she understood loud & clear. 

"Lovely". 

Komachi's red eyes diluted while she scanned them over Seiga's nude figure. 

"I can get use to this". 

Unaware to the hermit, Komachi had no intention of letting her escape. 

"You can keep doing that forever". 

She had summoned her scythe in her right hand, lifting it up high enough to ensure that the damage took its shape. 

"So long as that pesky enma stays-". 

Seiga's eyes shot open as a piercing sensation thrust into her spine. 

"What..what are you..".

The scythe had slit through her skin like smooth sake or finely aged wine. 

"Stop..".

A volcanic rush of blood burst out and spread everywhere. 

"...". 

Komachi's twisting & turning of the weapon caused chunks of muscle, bones and whatever else was there to float in the air. 

"...". 

Seiga's carcass remained still as the slick sounds continued the more Komachi tore it across the body. 

"...". 

She had to make sure the wicked hermit was truly dead in order for her soul to qualify for the ferry. 

"...". 

Komachi was filled with pride and couldn't wait to share her story, of how it was she that conquered their evasive enemy, one that had escaped for hundreds of years and a century, but now, she was nothing but a corpse damned for eternity. 

 _ **"I did it Lady Eiki, I finally did something you'll be proud of!"**_. 

 

***

 

All she wanted was Yuugi, be they above ground or roaming in hell. 

"Ya kinda quiet, Parsee. Somethin' up?". 

The bridge princess silently simmered in her jealousy & Yuugi could tell. 

"I won't know what's wrong unless ya tell me". 

Still, Parsee said nothing as they arrived at her bridge. 

"Parsee, c’mon". 

The image of the oni being friendly with Yamame causing her to walk to the ridge. 

"She was askin' about ya, wanted to know how ya doing so I was tellin' her. That's all, I promise". 

Yuugi was smart enough to know what the issue was, Parsee could appreciate that. 

"I thought it would be nice for ya to see her". 

But the more the oni gave her excuses, the more it caused the blonde to snap. 

"Parsee, c’mon, look at me would ya".

Her fists clenched as she folded her arms.

"I didn't mean to upset ya". 

Parsee knew this but it didn't ease the sound of alarms. 

"I'm sorry".

That is what they all said before they let her down. 

"I really, really am sorry". 

Before they ripped out her heart and buried it in the ground. 

"I uh, I'll make it up to ya? Yeah! We'll make a night out of it, just me and you". 

The excitement in Yuugi's voice crawled over Parsee's skin. 

"What do ya think?". 

Parsee felt disgusted, like she was suffocating in the dirtiest of sin. 

"Parsee, please, look at me". 

She would but not before retrieving an object she hid out of anticipated strife. 

"I'm not gonna stop sayin' sorry ya know, I love ya". 

Parsee gulped at the sharpness of both Yuugi's words and the knife. 

"Parsee, what are ya doin'?".

The bridge princess laughed softly as the blade slammed into her heart. 

 "H-hey, what..".

Parsee turned around as she shoved it in further till the organ was close to splitting apart". 

"Parsee!".

The smaller blonde managed a sad smile as she stepped backward. 

"...". 

Parsee had realised she'd rather die than make Yuugi suffer through the jealousy she spurred. 

"...".

It was too late as Yuugi watched her fall. 

"...".

The oni could utter no words as she saw her crash beneath the waves of souls that created a wall.

"...". 

She gripped the edge of the bridge and began to bawl, till Yuugi's shattered voice became a quiet call, she couldn't think and remained at a stall as the ghost of Parsee covered her like a shawl. 

 **"Forgive me, Yuugi"**. 

 

***

 

She had been watching her routine for months now. 

"Eh?! That phoenix and night sparrow are dating?!". 

Be it dusk till dawn, Kogasa kept her eyes on Sanae as much as her surveillance would allow.

"I guess it wasn't that surprising". 

The goddess was gassing away with Alice before she was about to leave the Forest of Magic. 

"You could've told me that when I arrived! This is juicy!". 

Kogasa was hiding, waiting in the near distance to carry out something so heinously tragic. 

"Ah well, drop by the shrine sometime, Alice. I've gotta go before Lady Kanako gets mad". 

The joyful laughter and friendliness gnawed at the youkai's nerves. 

"They're like kids, especially Lady Suwako when they start picking on each other".

No matter how hard Kogasa tried, Sanae would never be hers. 

"Tell me about it. I'll see you soon, bye!". 

All Kogasa received from her was forced pleasantries & reservation. 

"I wonder what we should have for dinner tonight".

No matter how she tried to befriend the goddess, it would end up in belittling & destruction.

"Hot pot maybe? It is a cold tonight".

Kogasa gripped her parasol hard as she had decided that enough was enough. 

"Yeah, that would be nice! I need to stop talking to myself heh". 

If Sanae could be so rude to her then she too would play rough. 

"I wonder what Reimu is up to, probably with that samurai I bet".

The cover of the night and density of the forest gave Kogasa the perfect shelter. 

"That isn't good though since I heard from Mima that-".

Kogasa had intentionally snapped a twig to let Sanae know of the hell about to encompasses her. 

"Who's there?!". 

She had readied her gohei and was looking around frantically. 

"Show yourself!". 

In her confusion, Sanae missed the figure jumping out from the thickest tree. 

"Who are-". 

Her sentence cut off as the blow from whatever she was hit with took its toll. 

"What the hell!". 

The goddess hit the nearest bark as the collision led to her being thrown.

"That hurt!". 

Before she could say anything else, another violent slam of something wooden cracked against her skull. 

"Stop!". 

But Kogasa was in a frenzy, bringing the handle of her parasol down against Sanae in a rhythmic lull. 

"H-help me!". 

The priestess made the mistake of opening her mouth as the steel tip of Kogasa's parasol was lodged in. 

"...". 

It had reappeared out of the back of her neck and was now wedged into the ground like a dress against a pin. 

"...". 

The sloppy sound of the woman's skin parting and her jaw cracking open delighted the youkai. 

"...". 

Kogasa glanced down and appreciated, reveled at the horrid mess with a content sigh. 

"...". 

Resting on the handle whilst feeling a high, Kogasa marvelled at the prettiness of the blues in Sanae's slacken and beaten blue eye, she could now keep the goddess till the day she would die, but the youkai knew that this would be soon as she looked up at the darkened sky. 

 ** _"The snake and the frog are coming for me, Sanae, I'll see you soon"_**. 

 

***

 

Meira was a specimen of her own. 

"Koto, where did you go to?". 

She was beautiful, powerful and had a heart made of gold.

"You appear distracted. Is there something on your mind?". 

There was a lot on the princess's mind as she wrapped herself around Meira's lap. 

"I hope you know that I am here for you". 

The redhead smiled & she brushed back Meira's fringe whilst refusing to fall into her sweet trap. 

"I understand things are getting busy due to the festivals but, it does not take priority over your wellbeing". 

Kotohime was fascinated by how someone as honourable like the samurai could lie so well. 

"Kotohime?". 

The kiss that followed was bitter and charred, like Meira was some creature out of hell. 

"I love you". 

She trailed a fingertip down Meira's open kimono while asking the woman if she was sure. 

"Of course I do, do you doubt me? I will do what I can to change that if so". 

Kotohime knew the words were easy for the samurai to say since she was thinking of the one she was truly longing for.

"There is something bothering you isn't there?".

Red eyes flickered up to purple as Kotohime uttered a name. 

"Reimu? What..about her?". 

The princess had reached the pinnacle of her patience, tired of being a pawn in Meira's game. 

"I am aiding her for the festival is all, that is the reason I have been spending a lot of time with her. You know I would never...".

Kotohime waited for the woman to finish the sentence, daring her to lie to her face. 

"I would not do that to you". 

It was weakly stated and the samurai shifted her eyes but it was enough for Koto to know that their love truly had been erased. 

"Please do not look at me like that". 

It was Reimu, it always had been her and a switch had finally flipped for Kotohime that made her fury raw. 

"It is not what you think". 

No, because it was exactly what the princess saw. 

"Kotohime, please". 

Reimu & Meira, caught up in the throes of pleasure at the Hakurei shrine. 

"Say something".

All the while Kotohime watched through a gap left in the door as each visual & sound cemented in her mind. 

"I can explain what you saw. It was merely a comfort-". 

The slicing noise of a sword splitting skin was what filled the silence. 

"Koto..hime".

Meira glanced down to her stomach to see her own sword continuously glide in. 

"Please..".

Kotohime dragged the sword out and rammed it into her stomach again and again.

"...".

Each new tear became bigger and wider as Kotohime was erratically breathing, distraught settling into her brain. 

"...". 

The samurai's blank state remained while the redhead repeatedly impaled every inch of her torso. 

"...".

Blood and skin splattered everywhere, the ripping texture becoming louder with each lengthy blow. 

"...". 

Meira's body looked like she had been mauled as Kotohime dragged the sword up till it cut across her chest. 

"...".

The white kimono she had on was drenched red with blood, veins and the organs she had slit through to make a mess. 

"...". 

Kotohime left the sword stuck in below the samurai's neck as she scolded Meira for ruining what they worked so much on. 

"...". 

If only she had kept her hands to herself or Kotohime, things wouldn't have ended up like this and Meira would not be gone. 

"...". 

Though a part of the princess felt upset about her lover's death, slightly forlorn, the other was content knowing that Meira could no longer be touched by Reimu, nor could she be drawn, Koto closed the empty purple eyes and wiped the blood on her face that had been spawned & then let the unfaithful samurai rest easy, as it'll be Reimu's turn next to be buried & the village would mourn. 

 ** _"It didn't have to be this way, Meira"_**. 

 

 

 _ **"It was a reflex almost, for her to burrow into the sadistic and deprived sections of her mind in order to attain a slice of harmony, just one second of peacefulness. She had never been taught the right ways of exuding depraved emotions, of dealing with the madness caused by others, of stretching her mutilated hands out for help. Or rather, the right way was ripped out of her brain along with her innocence to make room for a place where the deranged would breed, to create the empty shell she would become"**_.


End file.
